A webpage is a page including a material such as a text, a picture, or a table. A webpage that is well laid out and beautiful attracts users more easily. In order to make a webpage well-laid-out and beautiful, before a webpage is created, an image processing tool is first used to arrange a layout of all materials included in the webpage and beautify each material, so as to obtain an original design file. For example, for a material, assuming that the material is a button with a planar structure, the button may be beautified so that the button becomes three-dimensional. Then the webpage is generated according to the obtained original design file. The webpage generated in this way is well laid out and beautiful.
In that process, a designer drags each material included in the webpage to a processing panel of the image processing tool, arranges the layout, and then uses a beautification tool included in the image processing tool to beautify each material, so as to obtain the original design file of the webpage. The designer submits the original design file to a webpage developer, and the webpage developer writes webpage code according to experience, where each material included in the original design file is written into webpage code, and then performs rendering for the webpage according to the webpage code, so as to convert the original design file into a webpage.
However, because the webpage developer writes the webpage code according to experience to generate the webpage, limited by the experience of the webpage developer, webpage generating efficiency is low, the generated webpage has poor quality, and webpage generating costs are increased.